The Seduction of Tadase Hotori
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: You what?" Ikuto deadpanned, looking at the would-be demon "You heard me," Amu smirked again, leaning foward, "I want you to seduce Tadase Hotori."
1. You what?

Me : Super sorry on not continuing Vampiress's pleasure(2), But I had my first ever Writer's Block!{glare at crowd} you gasp... oh right about now!!!

SC cast : {Gasp very loudly.}

Me : Better now. Well I was thinking, and watching Shugo Chara, When this overly weird idea pops up. Yes, this **IS** Amuto, but weird as well. Miki, Yoru?

Miki/Yoru: erm.... Name anything other than the mouthful up there?{points up}

Me:Eh....

Ikuto: look here, I **JUST** read the script, so if** YOU** value yourselves, say the **FRICKEN'** disclaimer!!!!{super sharp sycthe in hand * shing!*}

Miki/Yoru: The-Fantastic-story-writer does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

You what?

* * *

A frightened Ikuto stood by Amu, looking at her like she was hell. Amu smirked, and un-Amu like trait.  
"You what?" Ikuto deadpanned, staring at the would-be demon.  
"You didn't hear me?" Amu smirked again, leaning foward, "I want you to seduce Tadase Hotori."


	2. anything but

Me : Yay! Reviews!!!!!

Ikuto: The-Fantastic-Story-Writer does not own Sc

* * *

Anything but!

* * *

Ikuto shook his head frantically, backing away from Amu.

"No, no, not that!" Ikuto begged, clasping his hands together. Amu gently unclasped his hands, settling herself into his lap, her honey colured eyes pleading. Amu pouted, holding her hands to her chest lightly, capturing his attention.

"Please Ikuto_-koi_, I would make up for any way you like,_"_ Amu murmered, shyly peeking at him from under her lashes. Ikuto perked up slightly, looking down at the evil temptress.

"Well..." Ikuto said drily, looking at the demon he called his lover, "n'kay....."

"Yay!" Amu cheered happily, awaiting the verdict.

"But when this is over, you make sure they know who you belong to, al'ight" Ikuto grinned. This is going to be fun!

* * *

Tadase stood up, carefully balancing the stack of books on his thigh. Everyone else had gone home for the day, so there wasn't anybody to help out. As Tadase set the last book in place, a warm pair of hands roughly seized him and forced him into a nearby chair. As Tadase struggled to free himself, he felt his arms become chained to the armrests. The same hands traced over his chest , tenderly this time, undoing the buttons slowly. His head began to spin, his eyes closing. the last thing he saw was Kiseki slowly sinking to the floor.


	3. Can you repeat the question?

Me : I have a new story idea up but won't post it yet. I will have a poll up on it and I expects some results!

Amu: The-Fantastic-Story-Writer does not own Sc. If she had her way, I would of been Ikuto's from the start

* * *

I....Can you repeat the question?

* * *

Tadase woke in a darkened room, the blinds closed, lights off. His torso was bare, chilled even in the warm room. To his left, he could hear Kiseki breathing, the only other sound next to his pounding heart. Behind him, a door opened, spilling light everywhere. To his dismay, however, the door swung shut quickly with a sharp snap. A pair of hands were outlined, holding a cup of sweet-smelling liquid. Tadase wrapped his fingers around the warm mug. Cautiously, Tadase sipped the liquid. Tea.

"Thank you," Tadase murmered, sipping slowly. Once he was done, the hands again gave Kiseki tea as well. A plate of greens, rice and meat was gently set on his lap. Eating the warm meal in front of him, he watched the figure clean up the room, picking up somthing, setting it down, only to repeat the process. The figure straightened the bed out, making crisp, neat folds. Tadase finished, waiting politely for the person who had provided the meal to notice. The lanky frame stood, stretching.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" The voice was so soft, that Tadase wondered if the male, if the figure was a male ever spoke.

"I...Can you repeat the question?" Tadase asked, looking at the person who had so kindly presented him this meal. Soft laughter.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Tadase-san," the figure asked once more, standing up from where they-he, Tadase was now sure, sat.

"Yes, it was very pleasant," Tadase commented, smiling. The warm hands picked up the plates from which the boy and his chara had eaten, and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Tadase-san, the bed is ready." Tadase stepped lightly to the bed, removing his shoes.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

Amu snickered as she watched Ikuto leave the room. Ikuto glowered at her after dumping the dishes in the sink and locking his door from the outside.

"I want my kiss now," Was all the azure-haired boy said, before pulling the pinkette into a rough kiss. Sliding his tongue over Amu's lips, he wasted no time in exploring her warm mouth. He pushed her against the wall harshly, his fingers popping open the buttons on Amu's school blouse. Amu pushed the aggravated and possesive boy off teasingly, her fingers brushing his collar.

"I said a kiss, Ikuto, not sex, no matter how good it is." Was the curt voice."Later, baby, twenty minutes."


End file.
